New Wolf
Basic Information Name: Grey Wolf Concept: Solar Monk Motivation: Protect and Better the lives of Mortals Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Eclipse Age: 22 Anima: Golden Flames History Grey Wolf started as a Haltan. A classic Haltan too. Green hair, animal companion, faerie contacts, beastmen childhood friends. You could have snapped a picture of him and given it the caption "Halta: Jungle Adventure Awaits!" and it would have been perfectly accurate. He had as good a childhood as could have been reasonably expected -- the oldest of three children, his family was wealthy enough to get him a proper education and good prospects. He was not unhappy there, exploring the treetops, spying upon fae or beastmen -- climbing down the tree sides with other children and taking dares to lower a limb below the faeries line. But as he matured, the jungle world around him began to seem more limiting -- a feeling of discontent growing within him. For all that Halta was grander and more civilized than it's neighbors, it's ambitions seemed limited. All he ever heard about were day-to-day operations and the war with Linowan. To him it seemed to be an endless cycle of violence with no clear goal. Even if Linowan were struck down by the wrathful heavens tomorrow, he thought, how would the lot of the people around him improve? The war tied up few resources and affected only border towns. To really make the world better would take more than what Halta had at it's disposal now, and the answer didn't lie in military force. He started looking into becoming a thaumaturge and, when that proved infeasible, started making more contact with the fae, curious about their powers to shape dreams into material goods. Disaster struck when one of the faerie brush wars erupted in his home town. As the people pulled up into the treetops to defend them, Grey was caught further away than the others, in the midst of the faerie incursion. Death seemed certain -- if not eternity as an empty faerie vessel. Salvation appeared in the form of a shooting star -- a fire-type immaculate monk, plummeting from the treetops here. Here to preach to the barbarians, he was ready to depart -- his mission unsuccessful -- when the faerie raid began. Injured, young, and mortal, Grey could only watch the fight wide-eyed as the monk tore through most of the faerie raiding party before they fled in tatters. Grey used the few days the monk was still in town to learn everything he could about the Immaculate Philosophy, and when the dragonblood finally left, resolved to follow in his footsteps one day. The Order's way of bringing gods, fae, and demons into line -- making it possible for mortals to live in safety, or even harness that power for themselves -- appealed to him greatly, and even if mortals were admitted only rarely, it was a chance to shoot for. When he came of age, Grey left his home town -- he dyed his hair, learned to speak Low and Old Realm and to hide his accent, and journeyed to the Blessed Isle to petition for admission into a monastery. He was accepted, and sent to the South -- to serve as part of Paragon's tiny group of Immaculate Monks, a small and largely unwelcome shield against the Anathema. But, while the duties were light, he adapted well to the monks life, and learned well under the monasteries master. He never quite could remember his name -- something he always attributed to a faerie curse he received in his younger years -- but the two gradually developed a surprisingly close relationship, with Grey seeing the old dragonblood as an almost fatherly figure. But, this time was to end when a Solar really did show themselves -- and the Wyld Hunt sent to slay her proved no match. It was uncovered that the Perfect had one of the Forsaken in his service, acting as his general, and the monks were sent to destroy this monster. Their hunt, along with Grey, met him in one of the small towns surrounding Paragon, and battle was joined. The monks fought well, but were no match for the powerful anathema, and soon the Hunt was broken and scattered. The death of everyone involved seemed imminent, when Grey had an idea. Up to this point, he'd been virtually useless in the fight, his mortal-spear unable to so much as scratch the solars armor. But, he thought that if he could incur it's wrath upon himself enough, he could get it to follow him while the dragonbloods fled to safety. He turned off the route of the fleeing hunt into an alchemists shop, and in a flurry of improvised weapons, started hurling every breakable bottle he could find at the Anathema before him. With no time to check the labels, the monks barrage was random -- but by Fate or luck, the bottles he chose reacted well, mixing and combusting on impact to form a disgusting, irritating smoke. The fire didn't kill the solar -- far from it -- but got his attention, Grey having just enough time to run before 200+ pounds of furious, armored Anathema crashed through the shop he was hiding in, chasing him out the back. The two went on a chase through the streets, but before long, Grey was corned -- his life the cost of the time he purchased. As he prepared to make his last stand, however, doubtful he'd even be able to hurt the creature before it tore his head off -- he saw something, standing on the roof of the buildings around him, a flight of doves. As more of the birds gathered, and a dull golden light surrounded him, time seemed to slow down for Grey. The swing of the Dawn's sword moved at a crawl -- and he knew that Dawn was the name of what he faced, not Forsaken. As peace overtook him, he raised a single finger to block the incoming sword. It bounced off -- Dawn and saber both sent crashing to the earth, as the symbol of the Eclipse Caste burned on Grey's forehead. Weakened and with no idea what to make of this, the Dawn fled, leaving Grey alone. By the time the Wyld Hunt returned, Grey's anima banner had died down. They took the Anathemas flight as a miracle, having no idea what had actually happened, and hurried back to Paragon to request reinforcements. It was only when he returned to the monastery that his mentor called him aside, and revealed that he was aware of what had happened- Appearance and Personality "You can be a weapon or you can be a target." It's not hard to see where Grey Wolf got his name. It's unclear if he was blessed with unlikely genetics, or if he saw a theme going and just went for it, but his color scheme likes somewhere between black and white. His hair is grey with touches of brown at the base which -- combined with his tendency to tilt his head slightly to the side when he is confused -- evokes nothing so much as the image of a grey wolfs fur. Were he really of lupine ancestry, his eyes would run from gold to orange, but they are a perfectly mundane green. By far the strangest part of his appearance is his anima banner. When it flares, only the faintest of gold auras appear. The real manifestation of his anima banner is strange, thematic events -- usually tied into doves, ravens, and bronze. In manner and bearing, he's not as fiery as one might expect of an exalt. He keeps a frugal lifestyle by choice, but not a spartan one. He keeps servants and minions when needed, but does not seek them for their own sake. He arises early every morning to practice his kata's but seems to have no great martial prowess. If one had to describe him in a single word, it would be "unassuming" -- perhaps even quiet. The exalt does not like conflict, and when pushed, will tend too back down rather then allow a confrontation. All that changes however, when it is others who are being threatened. Those who invoke the exalts Compassion find themselves facing a very different beast from the quiet, scholarly solar. His words become aggressive -- his tone clipped, his eyes narrow and filled with contempt. His manner is not of the warrior -- seeking conquest for it's own sake. But of one who has lost too much -- and will never let it happen again. He strikes not with his usual academic detachment, but with a mix of pain and rage. Seeing someone willingly abandon a loved one or someone under their protection also brings this demon to the surface, for a true coward is the one thing he will not broke. When the threat is ended, this mood passes quickly and he goes back to his old friendly self. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 2 Appearance 3 Mental (Secondary) Perception 2 Intelligence 3 Wits 4 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 5 (+1 Charms) Melee Thrown War ZENITH Integrity Performance Presence 3 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine Occult 1 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 5 Dodge 4 Larceny Stealth 3 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 3 Linguistics 3 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Foresttongue Low Realm Firetongue Old Realm Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds *Mentor 5: Vizer (Porisar Hundel Ledaal) *Artifact 3: Usurpers Regret *Manse 3: Gem of White Heat Flaws *Code of Honor (3) *Obligations (3) Artifacts Usurpers Regret Manses *Gem of White Heat (Manse Inaccessible) Charms General Charms *First Martial Arts Excellency (Core 183) **Infinite Martial Arts Mastery (Core 185) *Flash Fire Technique (DB 205) **Flame Flicker Stance (DB 205) *Searing Fist Attack (DB 205) **Perfect Blazing Blow (DB 205) ***Fire Dragon Form (DB 205) ****Fiery Hand Attack (DB 206) *****Breath of the Fire Dragon (DB 205) ****Overwhelming Fire Majesty Stance (DB 206) *Shadow Over Water (Core 227) **Seven Shadow Evasion (Core 227) Combos Fire of the Heavens *First Martial Arts Excellency *Seven Shadow Evasion *Breath of the Fire Dragon Equipment Mundane Equipment Short Swords x2: Speed 4, Acc +2, Dam +3, Def +1, Rate 2 Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 7/7 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 4/4 (Primary) Temperance 3/3 Valor 2/2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Heart of Flint Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6(6) Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 7(7) Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 5(5) Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 4(4) Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 3 16/16 34/34 Personal 16 Peripheral 39 Committed 5 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 7/12 Various OOC Notes *Essence Igniting Nerve Strike (8XP, 5 Days) *Smoldering Wound Attack (8XP, 5 Days) *Essence 4 (24XP, 3 Months) *Consuming Might of the Fire Dragon (8XP, 5 Days) *Integrity 1 (2 XP, 3 Days) *Integrity Protecting Prana (8XP, 5 Days) *Sword 1 (0XP, 1 Day) **Wolf's Sword grace is a perfect lotus that adds one dice to Martial Arts stunts that draw upon themes of tradition or serenity. Wolf is not a valorous soul by nature, but draws his bravery from his preparedness and training, trusting in the wisdom of his elders to guide him through the danger. *Cup 1 (0XP, 1 Day) **Wolf's Cup grace is a backpack that holds unlimited items, but everything you put into it comes out slightly different from when you put it is. Compassionate Lawgivers find that they can hear the cries of all Creation -- but it is their inescapable nature to pull Creation around them, and change it if it wants to be changed or not. *Staff 1 (0XP, 1 Day) **Wolf's Staff grace is a mirror that shows everyone in it themselves had their life taken a different path -- in such a way that the changes and their significance are immediately obvious to the viewer. Wolf's conviction is born out of a constant and careful consideration of the alternatives, leading to the conclusion that his way is the best for Creation. *Ring 1 (0XP, 1 Day) **Wolf's Ring grace is a copy of the Immaculate Text's, edited to reflect only the views he personally believes in. Any copies of holy texts near it change to be more in line with the views inside the book. Wolf's temperance is born out of the knowledge that the greatest mark he will leave upon the world is how he changes the minds of those in it, rather than any physical creation. *Workers Gift (16XP, 1 Day) *Style Improving Spirit (16XP, 1 Day) *Style 5 (5XP) Category:CotUS